Blonde Hayate
by abygate69
Summary: One Shot. Un presente femslashero para Leiram. En el ejército, siempre es imprescindible tener a alquien con quien desconectar. Más si tenéis algo en común.


**n/a:** Femslash suavecito, regalo de cumpleaños para Leiram, que ya ha llegado a los 19 (en la flor de la vida, como dicen xD) ¡Felicidades! Espero que te guste.

**Blonde Hayate**

Llevaban varios días encontrándose por los pasillos del Cuartel General de Central, una por su nuevo trabajo para el Führer, y la otra, por desgracia, con la excusa de fastidiar a su hermano. Después de haberle dado una buena paliza y haberse quedado con la magnífica mansión Armstrong, Olivier Milla no dudaba en pasarse por el cuartel para restregarle por la cara un poco más su superioridad en batalla.

Dejando las peleas fraternales de lado, los casuales encuentros entre la teniente Hawkeye y la Mayor General Armstrong eran cada vez más frecuentes, y los saludos más calurosos. Y, como podría ocurrirle a todo hijo de vecino, de tantos encuentros empezó a nacer una cierta complicidad, especialmente contra el Coronel Roy Mustang.

Cada vez que charlaban durante su habitual café de la mañana, Riza podía sacar de la forma más elegante posible sus pequeños trapos sucios; no algo fuerte, o ilegal, pero lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para poder chantajear al Coronel cuantas veces quisiera. Sin embargo, no aprovecharía la pequeña amistad de Riza para eso. Olivier es perfectamente capaz de buscarse las castañas para tocarle las narices a Mustang.

Fuera del Cuartel, Riza y Olivier nunca se habían visto. Lo que es conveniente comentar que, pillar a un miembro del ejército sin su habitual uniforme azul marino, era como ver a un perro andar de pie. Imagínense _tres perros_.

Cuando Riza distinguió la suave y vaporosa melena de Olivier fuera del Cuartel General, no pudo evitar sentirse acompañada. Desde que trabajaba para Bradley, una de las pocas caras amigas era la de la General Mayor Armstrong, que aún a pesar de tener cierto aire de llevar algo entre manos, era una persona con la que se podía hablar del ejército con tranquilidad –siempre hasta cierto punto-.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza de un agradable café, disfrutando del aire primaveral.

-No sabía que tenías un perro. –comentó Olivier, asomándose un poco bajo la mesa para observar a Hayate- Espero que el nombre le haga justicia.

-La duda ofende –declaró Riza - La educación de un animal de compañía es más importante de lo que cree la gente, por lo que le tengo bien enseñado a atacar a los puntos débiles de un ser humano –Milla sonrió.

-Supongo entonces que lo de "Hayate" hace referencia también a la dueña, ¿eh?

Riza estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café, dada la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Ésta mujer no tiene pelos en la lengua, pensó la teniente.

-No tienes idea de la de _azotes_ que he llegado a repartir –dijo, poniéndose algo más seria- , aunque, por lo que he oído, en Dramcha los que reparten sois tú y tus subordinados.

Ahora fue el turno de Olivier para reír.

-No te quites mérito, Riza –Milla hizo un aspaviento con la mano- Cuidar del culo de ese _bastardo_ tiene aproximadamente el mismo valor que proteger las fronteras del norte de Amestris.

La teniente alzó una ceja. Acababa de llamar al Coronel de la misma forma que lo hacía habitualmente Edward Elric. Por un momento se imaginó al pequeño alquimista junto a Olivier, más pequeño que nunca –y no precisamente por la diferencia de altura-, atemorizado.

-Pensándolo de esa forma –continuó la Mayor General, rascándose la barbilla-, no me importaría tenerte en mis filas.

Riza la observó atentamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, bajo los ojos de dos homúnculos, era una oferta de lo más tentadora.

-¿Sólo por verme azotar a algún que otro soldado de Dramcha? –inquirió, pasados unos segundos.

-¿Acaso dudas de que hagamos buena pareja en el _ámbito militar_? –Olivier tamborileó la mesa con los dedos, mientras mantenía sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en los de la teniente-. Aunque, _por otra parte_, estoy deseando verte _en acción_.

Olivier lanza indirectas, frases con doble sentido, y Riza las coge al vuelo, sin necesidad de una contestación. Un bonito juego que tardó poco en hacerse habitual entre las dos rubias militares.

* * *

EDIT: Soy así de inteligente, y siempre creí que se escribía "Amstrong" en lugar de "ARmstrog" y voy, y me doy cuenta ahora, por lo que he tenido que editar mis fics de Olivier *gruñido*.


End file.
